How I Love You
by shiny toy guns
Summary: Namine has always told herself that she didn't need a guy to be happy, but what happens when she meets roxas? he's nice, he could be the one to change her mind. the only thing is, he's also afraid to get hurt. will these two be able to get over theirselvs


Chapter One

"Namine!" Kairi knocked on her door. "C'mon, I told you to sleep earlier! We're gonna be late for

the first day of school!" They were both sixteen and in their junior year. They attended twilight

academy, a co-ed boarding school. Namine groaned, she was reluctant to get up out of bed, but she

knew she had to. She had just moved recently to twilight town with her uncle, Sid. They were

living with family for the time being. Namine and Kairi had become friends the moment they met.

They were different, but they balanced each other out. Kairi was the girly, flirty, out going type,

while namine was the shy, artistic, type of girl. She claimed to not care about boys, but that was

only because she'd never been asked out before by one. Besides, the boys always went to kairi.

"I'm so excited! Aren't you? I'm finally going to get to see my friends again! Oh, don't worry i'll

introduce you to them," Kairi assured her once she stepped out of her room. Namine smiled at her

cousin. Kairi knew that she would be too shy to make any of her own friends. Back at home, namine

wasn't a social butterfly. Nope, she was the exact opposite of that. She hung out with the less than

cool kids. You know, the kids who ate lunch at the library, who did their homework during lunch

everyday. But she liked them. They were simple and namine felt easy with them. This year would

be different, though. She was sixteen and was going to stop being a loser. Namine always felt so

small, and she wanted to stop feeling that way. The only problem was, she didn't know how to.

Kairi was dressed in a denim skirt, and blouse. She always dressed to impress, unlike Namine who

wore jeans and a green shirt. Kairi frowned when she saw what she was wearing. "What?" Namine

asked. Kairi rolled her eyes. "Namine, Namine, Namine. I have got to take you to the mall one of

these days!" Namine shoved kairi playfully and laughed. "What's wrong with my outfit?" She

asked. "Don't even get me started!" Kairi laughed.

While on the bus, Kairi listed all the things that were "wrong" about her outfit. "Okay, Okay!"

Namine urged Kairi to shut up. "I get it. It's too plain, but I like it. Deal with it," Namine sighed.

Kairi pouted, but found something else to cheer her up. "So...thinking about dating any guys this

year?" she grinned. Namine let out a breath and said no. "NO!?" Kairi said, almost too loudly.

"Why not?" She asked. Namine shrugged. "Don't feel like it. Besides, who needs guys?" Kairi

looked as if she had just been slapped hard in the face. "Uh, Hello, Guys are the reason why I

exist! Without them, the world would be boring and then i'd have to kill myself!" Namine raised

an eyebrow. "What? You want me to become a lesbian?" Namine laughed, "No, i'm just saying

that guys aren't all that important. In fact, we don't need them." Kairi rolled her eyes. "Wait till

you see the guys at my school," she mumbled.

The two had arrived at their destination, Twilight Academy. Home for the whole nine months.

Namine never thought about it, but she would miss Sid. She had been embarrassed countless times

by him, but she was all he had (besides kairi and her family) but before them, Namine had been

all alone. Her parents had left her and her brother when she was just ten years old and he was

was just thirteen years old. Cloud (her brother) had to grow up fast to take care of her, but he wasn't

responsible enough. Namine was sent to live with her uncle when the jury ruled that cloud was

unable to be her gaurdian. Namine didn't see much of cloud now, but they kept in touch by email.

"How's you're brother?" Kairi asked, as the two walked up the steps carrying their luggage.

Namine shrugged. "Good, I guess. He's in College now and majoring in engineering. He wants to

be just like Sid." Kairi nodded. "I thought he wanted to work with swords?" Cloud had been

training with swords since he was ten and loved it. He polished his sword everyday and wouldn't

let anyone touch it, even her. "People change. Besides, he thinks of it as a hobby. Not a job,"

Namine replied. "EEK! KAIRI!" A girl with short brown hair and green eyes ran up to kairi and

gave her a big hug. "I missed you so much! And who's she?" The girl eyed Namine, who smiled

shyly. "I missed you too, Selphie! And that's Namine, my cousin and best friend," Kairi explained.

Selphie pouted, "I thought I was your best friend?" She joked and went up to namine to give her a

hug. "Any friend of Kairi's is a friend of mine!" Namine smiled. "Gee, thanks." It felt a little

awkward being hugged by a total stranger, but she would get to know her soon. Seconds later,

a group of other girls came over to her. A short raven haired girl introduced herself as Yuffie.

She along with a blond haired green eyed girl named Rikku, and a short haired brunette named

Yuna, were in senior year. "I'm throwing a back to school party at our room, want to come?"

Rikku asked. "Uhh...... " Namine said. She wasn't much of a partier, but she was trying to change.

"Yeah sure," Rikku smiled. "Great, see you then! Oh and it's room 210." Namine made a mental

note to herself. "Here, let me introduce you to some cool guys," Selphie said dragging her to a

group of guys sitting in the bleachers. "I'd rather not," Namine said, but it was too late, Selphie

was already giving her name to a bunch of cute guys. "This is Namine Utada. She's Kairi's

cousin and my newest friend, so be nice to her!" Namine scanned the group of guys. The one

that caught her eye the most was a spiky red haired boy, but the one that she couldn't keep her

eyes off was the spiky blond haired one. He had dazzling blue eyes and the nicest smile. "She's

a little shy too, so try not to scare her," Selphie added. "Tell that to Demyx," Axel snickered.

"Me? C'mon. I'm the nicest guy in the world!" Demyx said proudly. "Not to mention the

clumsiest and her future cause of death," Axel added. He turned to Namine and said, "Avoid him

at all cost! He tends to get people into the hospital," Namine smiled, "I'll try," She liked them.

They were all nice, at first she had been afraid that she would not fit in, but that thought was

slowly slipping away.


End file.
